namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Free Bird
Darkurai, also known as Kurai and formerly as Luigi III, is an average member on the forums. He is known by many members, but rather disliked and is considered to have a simplistic sense of humor. His most notable post is the one in which he told off Renegade of Life. He feels that he is disliked by nearly every member of the forum, and says that he reciprocates this. History Act I Prior to Darkurai becoming active on the Tales of Forum, he was known for some comedy spoofs in the Tales fanart sections, and was actually reasonably popular, or at least well accepted. The Tales of Forum Darkurai was eventually pressured into joining the Tales of Forum by his sister, Floral Fangzsnyia. Tired of trying to balance activity on two forums, he left the Tales Forum for the Tales of Forum. He joined the After Symphonia RP, which went on to be the largest thread on the Tales of Forum. When the Loveys began spamming, he took every chance he got to insult them and try to get them banned. When DevlJoe started the petition to get the Loveys banned, he signed without hesitation or regret. He still believes to this day that he did the right thing. When the signers of the petition got yelled at for trying to keep the rules enforced, he decided to leave the Tales of Forum. Darkurai has stated that he will never permanently return. However, after some begging from Synch, he agreed to return for the Tales of Forum's first birthday for that day only. Act II Following the destruction of the Tales of Forum and his return to the official forum, only a few remembered him, namely Odin M Yggdrasil and other members of the ToF such as Kuroda, ~Kaz, Shuya, and DevlJoe. Doctor Thread In the doctor thread started by Darkurai, Odin M Yggdrasil received a lot of criticism for his view on doctors. He claims to hate doctors because they can't do much aside from guesswork despite their high salaries. He said that doctors' methods of mending bones was "overkill". This continued to go on until Darkurai yelled at him, telling him to "shape up or GTFO". This is notable for being the only worthwhile post Darkurai has ever made. RoL responded two days later saying that there was no reason for him to continue the ToF flamewar here. He later revealed that he only posted so that he could cause what this article said to be untrue. Paris Hilton Shalafai recently received criticism on a RoL-like level in a thread about Paris Hilton being released from jail early which was started by Darkurai. Shalafai supported the release and stated that Paris deserves special treatment. He said ridiculous things like her mansion is like a regular house to her. Darkurai and Shalafai began an argument over PMs. In both the thread and in PMs, Shalafai kept re-wording the same point that he made to make it sound like different points. Personality Darkurai considers himself a Sith Lord (hence the name he formerly chose when his normal name is taken, Luigi the Sith), quite a contrast to the Jedi of RoL, and a result there has been tension between him and RoL since his return. At one point they even did a Star Wars style battle via private messaging. The battle ended due to lack of interest, and there was no winner. On ProBoards forums, he has been known to change his display name out of sheer boredom. The names he changes to don't last very long and are often references to inside-jokes. Some of his names include "Tyber Zann" (a character in a Star Wars video game), "Mai II" (a reference to a post made on the Tales of Forum), and "C is for Cookie" (a reference to a video on YouTube). Darkurai has become depressed in recent times. He states one reason for his depression as being tied to a crush he has on a girl. Category:Forum Users Category:Tales of Forum users